The invention relates to a strand guide for continuous casting plants having a frame or section displaceable by an adjustment drive and on which supporting means, such as plates or rollers, are mounted so as to be adjustable to one side face of the strand. The section or the frame is detachably fastened to a displacement ruler of the adjustment drive and is removable vertically upwardly, after release of the fastening, upon retraction of the displacement ruler.
Such strand guides known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,656 are particularly required for laterally supporting cast strands that still have a liquid core and a relatively thin strand skin, in high-capacity continuous casting plants for casting slabs. With the construction known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,656, a separating element is provided between the displacement ruler and the frame or section, which element may be attached by screws. These screws, however, in the normal casting operation, have to accommodate all forces exerted by the extracted cast strand onto the lateral guiding rollers. The desired separation of the displacement ruler from the frame or section, however, takes place only if the frame or section has been welded together with the strand surface after a breakthrough of the liquid steel core of the strand. The strand is further extracted by the heavily dimensioned extraction arrangement at the end of the strand guiding arc. In this case, the screws will tear off with the construction according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,656, but the displacement ruler and its guide and drive elements will not be destroyed.